From the Bosch combined ignition and fuel injection system Motronik (1987722011, KH/VDT-09.85-DE), control units having an integrated method for determining the ignition control variables are known. In this context, the control unit, between two ignition processes, determines the controlled variables such as dwell angle and ignition angle or ignition point from information such as load and engine speed, temperature setting and throttle valve setting. In this context, the controlled variables are determined by stored characteristic maps, the characteristic maps, for determining the ignition point, being calculated on the basis of experiments on an engine test stand. In the motor vehicle, this characteristic map is then optimized according to the specifiable criteria such as fuel usage, exhaust gas and driving performance, and is then stored. On the basis of the current operating parameters, the ignition point is then derived from the characteristic maps and can be adjusted to various operating conditions. For example, during idling, the ignition can be set at favorable exhaust gas values, perfectly smooth running, and minimum fuel usage, whereas in a partial load running, the vehicle performance and the fuel economy are in the foreground. Adjusting the ignition point individually to each operating condition of the engine makes it possible to take account, to a high degree, of the specific demands placed on the engine. In this context, it is possible to adjust the ignition point specifically to the actual demands on the torque of the internal combustion engine through linking up with a torque interface. Furthermore, it is known to integrate, in the ignition control, a knock control which advances the ignition point after the occurrence of knocking and then, when the knocking has ceased, returns step-by-step to the map-controlled ignition point. Thus the knocking operation of the internal combustion engine is avoided, which significantly increases the life expectancy of the internal combustion engine.